


Miki

by Avaari



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “i seriously hated you.” “i knew that.” “but i loved you.” “i knew that too.” a devilman crybaby, mikimiko fanmix





	Miki

 

 **MIKI:**  “i seriously hated you.” “i knew that.” “but i loved you.” “i knew that too.” a devilman crybaby, mikimiko fanmix   


> **I.**   _alanis morissette_  - SISTER BLISTER |  **II.**   _breaking benjamin_  - YOU FIGHT ME |  **III.**   _imagine dragons_  - IT COMES BACK TO YOU |  **IV.**   _billy joel_  - AND SO IT GOES |  **V.**   _tegan and sara_  - I WAS A FOOL |  **VI.**   _bastille_  - FLAWS | **VII.**   _florence + the machine_  - NO LIGHT, NO LIGHT |  **VIII.**   _adam lambert_  - OUTLAWS OF LOVE |  **IX.**   _of monsters and men_  - WOLVES WITHOUT TEETH |  **X.**   _soles_  - LOVE WILL HAVE ITS SACRIFICES |  **XI.**   _skillet_  - FIRE AND FURY

* * *

 

resources: [screencaps](http://avaari.tumblr.com/post/171815750085/some-mikimiko-screencaps-from-episode-nine-of) by [@avaari](https://tmblr.co/mlbnsc1kj2mmcPsP5QFzf_g), [snapdragons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AFile-Snapdragons.JPG&t=ZjliNzQwZDVmODVmZDE4NzA4YzFlMTM3ZTVlZTY3YWZhYzIxY2Y5MixFVUVxUGRRVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171905771270%2Fmiki&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=ODRmY2ZlNjYyNGZkMTAwZjQyMTY0Yzc5Y2Q3ZWY0M2E0YjQ0MTIzYSxFVUVxUGRRVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171905771270%2Fmiki&m=0)


End file.
